Nintendo Power V37
Nintendo Power V37 is the June 1992 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Lemmings on it's cover. The contents of this volume are as follows. NES ''Lemmings'' The first NES game featured in the magazine is the cover story, Lemmings. It is an 8-page article that includes information on the Lemmings techniques and provides tips on numerous different levels. ''DragonStrike'' The next featured game is Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: DragonStrike. The article has 10 different level maps. ''Stanley: The Search for Dr. Livingston'' Stanley: The Search for Dr. Livingston is the next NES game featured. The article gives tips for each Area in the game. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past comic This was part six of a 12 part comic featuring The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Chapter Six: A Fool in the Shape of a Tree After a battle, Agahnim sends Link to the Dark World. Game Boy ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' The first Game Boy article takes a look at Metroid II: Return of Samus. It has numerous tunnel maps for Phases 1-9. ''Star Wars'' The next article reviews Star Wars. It has information on different scenarios throughout the game, as well as maps for the Laser Cave and Mos Eisley. ''NBA All-Star Challenge 2'' The next Game Boy article is about NBA All-Star Challenge 2. It lists the All Star players and the six contests within the game. Super Mario Adventures comic This is part six of a 12 part comic featuring Mario and Luigi. Episode 6 Princess Peach cooks up a plan to rescue Mario and Luigi from the clutches of the Koopalings. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Final Fantasy II (SNES), Mega Man 4 (NES), Adventures of Lolo 3 (NES), and Prince of Persia (GB). Arcade Update This article discusses the advancements made in the arcade game industry. With the success of the home consoles, the makers of arcade games had to compete. A number of popular arcade games of the time are showcased here. Super NES ''Arcana'' Arcana is the first SNES game featured. The article has information on the characters and also provides maps. ''Top Gear'' The next game is Top Gear. The article gives information on the cars, locations and tracks. ''F1 ROC: Race Of Champions'' The next SNES game is F1 ROC: Race Of Champions. The article supplies information on the tracks and prices for car parts. ''Krusty's Super Fun House'' The next SNES article reviews Krusty's Super Fun House. Maps for Sections 1-5 are provided, but there are no maps for the individual levels. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. It portrays Nester in a RoboCop 3 setting. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for them. It also has a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated games here include (in alphabetical order): *NES: **''Baseball Stars II, ''Lemmings *Game Boy: **''Metroid II: Return of Samus, ''NBA All-Star Challenge 2 *Super NES: **''Arcana, ''F1 ROC: Race Of Champions, Krusty's Super Fun House, Top Gear Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine listed the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Tecmo Super Bowl *# Battletoads *# Mega Man 4 *# The Legend of Zelda *Super NES *# Super Mario World *# F-Zero *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Castlevania IV *# Final Fantasy II *Game Boy *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Super Mario Land *# Battletoads *# Dr. Mario *# Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Faceball 2000 (SNES), Out of this World (SNES) and Mario Paint (SNES). Category:1992 Nintendo Power volumes